Awakeneing Power
by Drake Vallion
Summary: My name is Drake Vallion I am currently traveling through a strange land full of dragons, bipeadal lizard and cat people, demons, and most terrifying of all giant spiders though that story is not for today, No today I look back on the day my life began to change 5 years ago in my ninth birthday.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Drake Vallion I am currently traveling through a strange land full of dragons, bipeadal lizard and cat people, demons, and most terrifying of all giant spiders though that story is not for today, No today I look back on the day my life began to change 5 years ago in my ninth birthday.

"Mommy, Daddy lets go!" I said. Though the sun had yet to get very high though i was wide awake "ugh Drake sweetie it's still early." my mother Orielle said. "So?" I asked. "You, Dad and Uncle Parrow promised to take me to the surface to help get stuff to make me a bow and a wooden sword" I pouted. " Alright just let us get ready first." said my father Link. I grinned as wide as I could as i ran back to my room to get ready as well.

I decide to wear A pair of grey pants and a dark blue shirt I poked my head through the hole where my head goes and then the came the "fun" part of getting dressed getting my wings through the slits in back of my shirt was always a challenge but I somehow manage most of the time. That's right wings had'em since the day I was born they're pitch black feathered wings like a raven I can even fly with them a little as of now up to half an hour. Finally I got my wings through the holes I then rushed over to my chest that I kept some of my old stuff in and grabbed my toy sword.

"You almost look like a hero in that Drake" came my fathers voice "but there's something missing" he then pulled out a decent sized box wrapped in paper and tied up with a ribbon from behind his back "Happy birthday, Drake." My parents smiled as they watched me tear open the present. I pulled out a what looked like wooden shield but there were slight diferences it had a red metallic rim it's pattern was different and it looked nicer than a regular wooden shield. Dad chuckled at my slightly confused expression. "This is my old braced shield its been in Peatrice's storage for a while now so I had Gondo fix it up then your mother uncle and I wrapped it up as a present for our little hero."

"Thanks Mom thanks Dad." I said as I strapped the shield to my arm as putting it on my back would have felt awkward. I had a feeling today was going to be full of surprises though I didn't know how right I was.

**A/N sorry if there are alot of typo's i'm writing this at arounf 11 at night anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you liked it or saw something i could do better please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After we were all ready we headed to the platform nearest to the Faron Woods, First dad jumped off and whistled and a crimson loftwing appeared, then I jumped off and spread my wings. a loftwing never came to me when I was young though my dad and mom think it's cause I can fly on my own. Next were Mom and Uncle Parrow though he was going somewhere Different than us as he headed to the red light signifying Eldin Volcano for the iron we needed could only be gotten there. I flew up alongside Mom's brown loftwing and Dad's crimson one.

"So aside from gathering wood for the bow and sword what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked. "Well I have something I need to do at the temple there" Dad said "and your mother will be gathering the wood and once I'm done i'll gather the string for your bow so I guess so long as your careful you can explore the woods." I grinned in excitement. as we approached the green light signifying the entrance to faron woods Mom and Dad jumped off their loftwings together dad wrapped one arm around mom as he pulled out his sailcloth I waited for them to land before doing a loop and heading down myself.

~time skip half an hour later~

I was not careful enough and now I was going to pay, I had noticed my hands kind of sparking but it didn't hurt so i tried focusing on it while holding my hand out and to my surprise a bolt of lightning erupted from it startling me. Whats more i heard this odd and pained kind of hissing noise from where the lightning bolt ended up and a HUGE Skultula came out and gave me an enraged look, I gulped in terror and ran away screaming in terror as it chased me I then tripped on a root and it caught up to me i trembled. _**"Demon Arts-Black Flame."**_ came an unknown voice as the skulltula was coated and burned by a gout of black fire. I looked to see who saved me imagine my surprise to see a kid about my age with black hair, dark brown eyes and wearing black clothing.

"Hey are you okay kid?" he asked as I looked at him still trembling in fear. "U-u-uh-huh." I replied. "whew thats a relief" he said "so who are you?" he asked feeling less scared I said "I'm Drake Vallion Whats your name?" "Ren" he said "Ren Akuma and I'm half demon" when he said this my eye's widened in shock "cool." I said at this he chuckled and said "no ones ever thought that before"

Suddenly Dad and Mom through a near by bush hugging me. "Oh sweetie are you okay?" Mom asked. "I'm fine now mom thanks to him" I said and pointed to Ren who was trying to go unnoticed "So Ren you saved my son?" Dad asked. "yessir" came his response "Where are your parents?" Mom asked still hugging me. at this Ren frowned "my father abandoned me and my mother is gone." he said sadly. "Oh you poor thing" Mom said "we can't just leave him out here alone" I said "you know drake I agree" Mom and Dad said at the same time. Dad then looked at Ren and asked "how about it wanna live with us?" at this Ren smiled ran towards us and hugged all of us while saying "yes yes yes yes." so we headed back to the shrine area and headed home all the while home I was smiling at the fact Ren my new brother.

~present time~

I was snapped out of my memory as I heard a familiar hissing sound and noticed i had walked into a nest of giant frostbite spiders and I was now surrounded by them and paralyzed with fear "why did it have to be spiders" I said as I drew the master sword however before I could attack one of them spit on me and i was paralyzed then I heard a voice I hadn't heard in three years. _**"Demon Arts-Black Flame."**_ as three of the offending creatures erupted in black flames and burned this got the attention of the rest of them and me I looked to see who it was though I had a sneaking suspicion as I saw a man about my age with long black hair covering his left eye, black eye's and black shirt and pants and a dark cloak similar to mine wielding claws strapped to his wrists made of ebony.

He then said _**"Combat Arte - Darkness Claw Drive"**_ as he said this dark energy surrounded his clawblades and speed towards the reamining frost bite spiders. They were shredded easily by the darkness imbued weapons He then took off his claws and extended his hand to help me up I accepted the offer. "Long time no see," I said. "Yup its been a while though i see your still terrified of spiders" we then laughed and hugged each other "Man drake it really has been too long" "yeah Ren it really has it really has" as I once again hugged my brother. Then I noticed a green glow dissipating from a few of the spiders _'uh-oh'_ I thought as out of one of the nearby tree's a wooden woman covered in what appeared to be purple bugs "Ren watch out!" I said as I shoved him out of the way it approached me at a fast pace as I just rest my hand on the hilt of my blade _**"Hidden skill number five - Mortal draw."**_ as i drew the master sword it was coated in a purple energy as the Spriggen was felled in a single slash. Ren just looked at me smiled and said "I see you've learned some new tricks" I re sheathed my blade and said "yeah and so have you." I replied. We agreed to stay together as we headed towards the nearest town. what happened after? that's a story for another time.


End file.
